


Fall Time

by Peter_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Car Accident, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Death, Original Characters - Freeform, some homophobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Hale/pseuds/Peter_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has just been released from Eichen house after spending some time receiving treatment. Now with a somewhat fresh start Peter has to rebuild the bridges he has burned. When bodies start showing up Peter is the number one suspect. Can a person really change or will Peter always be the sociopath we know and love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter's release

**Author's Note:**

> I made a prompt about Steter enjoying the things of fall so I decided to combine it with this one. So there will be some fluff and some gore. Hopefully I will be able to update again soon. I will add tags as they apply so be sure to check those before reading .

Peter smelled the crisp autumn air long before he saw the red, yellow, and brown colored leaves of the trees.

It stirred a desire for freedom. It stirred fond memories of past falls with his pack; ones he thought were no longer accessible to his sociopathic mind.

Fall was Peter’s favorite time of the year. Well it use to be his favorite before his pack had been massacred, and a few failed attempts at being the new Hale alpha landed him in here.

Peter resisted the strong urge to growl and let his wolf out. Now is not the time for losing his cool. They had taught him better than that here. He’s spent a good part of the last year and a half on level six-lockdown aka maximum security in Eichen house.

For seven months they kept him locked up, feeding him through slats in the cell, and handing him wet wipes for bathing. Peter didn’t blame them for the strict measures. After all he was placed in here since his attempt at gaining power failed miserably.

He preferred not to talk about that embarrassingly ill-prepared plot where Scott kicked his ass. When Peter calmed down some (with the help of some wolfsbane infused meds) they slowly allowed Peter more freedom.

He attended several private sessions with counselors working on his “issues.” They also forced him into group therapy. Peter behaved for the most part during these tremendously boring treatments.

Except the first time he may have or may not have tried to rip out the throat of a snarky werejaguar. Unfortunately it was not Kate. Somehow that bitch avoided capture. Peter worked through his aggression, his depression, and discussed his sociopathic tendencies. Was he still a sociopath? Maybe. Maybe not.

It’s not something you just get over like a cold, but Peter had not always been the monster he became after the fire. The traumatic experience morphed him into a wretched man.

Again the urge for growling violence took hold of him, but he shoved it down.

Today is the day of freedom. Peter will walk down this dingy hallway for the last time. Today he will regain his lost hope, and it made his wolf itch under the surface.

Peter weighted down by the heavy chains on both his wrists and ankles shuffled up to the large steel doors blocking his descent towards the lower levels. Andy, a guy personally assigned as Peter’s caretaker, placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Are you ready for this Peter?”

“I don’t believe I have ever been more ready for anything in my entire life.”

Andy let out a laugh as he reached for Peter’s cuffs. “All right guess its time for these to come off. Wouldn’t want anyone on the outside seeing you like this.”

Peter stood still as the cuffs were removed. He smiled down at his wrist, as he rubbed them; almost completely free. Peter felt himself buzzing with excitement on the inside.

When the chains came off of his ankles Peter felt like bursting through the doors and taking off in a dead sprint. A loud buzzer went off, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Andy smiled, “Go on through Peter. The ladies upfront will finish checking you out, make sure you get all of your belongings.”

“Thank you for everything Andy, Peter smiled.

“Not a problem Mr. Hale, “Andy grinned, “And don’t let me see you on the six o’clock news for a mass killing spree.”

“So very tactful as always,” Peter deadpanned.

He slowly reached forward and pushed the doors open. Windows from the other side let in blinding light. Peter shielded his face from the sun, but smiled. He had missed its glowing warmth.

Being on lockdown meant no chances of ever basking in the sun, or even catching a glimpse of it for that matter.

He blinked allowing his eyes time for adjustment. Peter approached the window casting his eyes down on the trees below. He had been right. They were all full of those beautiful fall colors. His head bumped the glass as he rested on it. A pretty blonde woman in scrubs waited for him at the end of the hall.

“Mr. Hale,” she called him, “If you will come with me we can get you checked out and your belongings back in your possession.”

Peter cocked his head to the side perfectly mimicking a curious puppy. “And then I can finally go home?”

He hated the awful sounding of hope that infiltrated his voice. He sounded so unlike the present him, and more like the old him. Wasn’t that the whole point though in this little treatment center?

Her face softened as she took in his expression, “Yes you can go home.”

Peter looked back out the window one last time before ducking his head down and nodding,” okay then. Let’s go.”

 

********

Peter inhaled deeply as he was greeted by the outdoors. The sun warming his skin and the fresh air burned his lungs.

It was a beautiful day more so than Peter ever could have hoped for.

Which was a good thing since he would be walking home from Eichen house due to the fact that no one had come to pick him up. He was not really expecting anyone to be there, but it still stung a little knowing his nephew didn’t show.

The young woman assured him several times that Derek had been notified last week of his release, and they had reminded him yesterday. Peter smiled politely assuring her that Derek was so busy he probably just forgot. He could handle walking home.

Derek was not to blame for his strong distaste of Peter; Peter was the one to blame for that. He slung his makeshift bag over his shoulder and started walking.

As he made his way down the streets of Beacon Hills towards his townhouse Peter let the first thought in months of the young McCall pack cross his mind. They would be starting their first year of college this semester.

No doubt every one of them stayed behind to attend Beacon Hills Community College.

Scott and Stiles were probably rooming together in some poor excuse for an apartment. Loving every second of it. Peter smiled at that thought. He always loved Stiles’s witty humor.

Were Kira and Scott still together? Would a young Kitsune stay behind with the pack known as a magnet for danger?

Perhaps Lydia will go onto a four-year university, but more than likely not. She’s apart of something much greater now.

Is Derek even still around Beacon Hills? What about his daughter Malia, and that pesky beta Liam?

His mind supplied all of these questions, but only one answer. Peter has no way of finding out because here he is alone, an omega once again.

At least this time he’s not trapped inside of his own mind. Peter found himself in front of his door. Townhome 2077, his new cell.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Peter half expected the place to be trashed. Either a thief broke in or Derek had a bad day and decided to take it out on his home.

Yet here it remained as he had left it; a little on the stale side from no fresh air, but still the same.

He left the front door open as he moved around the room raising windows. Next he realized the place needed to be dusted. He walked by the kitchen and spotted a note on the countertop.

He unfolded it,

 

_Peter,_

_Eichen house informed me of your release this week. I put the 17 million back in your account plus some. Your caretaker Andy told me you were still paying for this place so I thought you might need a little help._

_Derek_

 

Peter read the note twice just to be sure he was reading it correctly. His nephew had graciously put his money back.

This was a huge relief for Peter. He feared a job might be in his near future, but Derek pulled through. Peter didn’t even have to manipulate him this time. Derek doesn’t care enough to pick him up. However, he does care enough to return the money Peter lost which is enough for him. He spent the next hour cleaning his home from top to bottom. When he ran out

of things to do, it once again became painfully obvious how alone he is.

The silence screamed loudly at him and the walls began closing in. Peter decided it was best to stay out of the townhome for as long as possible.

Making up his mind to get coffee Peter shrugged on his light jacket and dashed out the door.

If Beacon Hills were a larger city his favorite coffee shop could have been replaced, but knowing this town nothing had changed within his year of confinement. Walking down the street did little to relax him. He felt as if everyone was starring at him.

Like they knew he had been inside the crazy house for a while. A young woman stopped, pointed at him, and whispered something to her friend. Peter chose not to listen pulling his jacket tighter he walked faster keeping his head down.

Luckily his destination was only a couple of blocks from his home and he made it there in no time. The fresh smells of coffees and pastries greeted him making his stomach growl. Maybe he would get something to eat as well. A young boy sat behind the counter taking orders. He was not Peter’s regular barista so for the first time in forever he had to remember his own order.

Peter sat down next to a young couple waiting for his coffee. They were so engrossed with one another they didn’t even notice him. Peter’s heart thumped a little faster as a pain shot through it.

He would never have something like that. Nobody wants a reformed sociopathic ex alpha that spent over a year in the loony bin as their boyfriend or husband. No friends, no lover, what exactly was the reason to live life?

“Peter,” the barista called. Oh that’s right, coffee. Coffee is a good enough reason for Peter to live. 

He took the warm cup in his hands, tossing a ten in the tip jar Peter left the shop briskly. He needed to escape that annoying couple. The park was a good place to walk around this time of year.

He will go there for an hour or six. Peter practically jogged through the crowd avoiding eye contact and using his senses to dodge them. He stepped out of the way of a young mother carrying her child only to knock down someone else. Peter spilled his coffee all over himself and the stranger.

Books and papers now stained by coffee scattered across the ground.

“I’m sorry,” Peter apologized kneeling down to pick up everything.

“Let me get this for you,” he looked up to see the poor man he had more than likely burned with his drink.

An open-mouthed pale-faced Stiles starred back down at him.

“Stiles. Its so nice to see you again” Peter smiled.

From the sound of his heartbeat the smile probably looked more threatening than Peter intended.

“P-peter? What the hell are you doing out of Eichen house?”

He stood up handing the books back, “That’s a rude way to greet somebody Stiles.” 

Stiles took a step back, “cut the bullshit psycho. How the hell did you get out? You’re not here to kill me are you? Oh no you are. You got out and now you’re exacting your revenge on all of us.”

Stiles kept on talking a mile a minute his nervousness turning his cheeks a pretty shade of red.

“Relax Stiles. Eichen house released me this morning.”

He stopped talking for a brief moment. “Well that was stupid of them. Do they just release any supernatural serial killer?”

Peter scoffed, “Hardly, don’t be so ridiculous Stiles. I went through some treatments and now I’m better.” He tried smiling again.

“Yeah, no I don’t believe that for a minute. I should probably call and have my father go check on Eichen house. Is the body count high?”

“No you idiot. I told you they released me. It’s all legal. Go ahead, call and find out. My dear nephew was supposed to pick me up but he never showed. I guess he failed to inform all of you as well.”

“There has to be some mistake. You can’t be out.”

Peter opened his arms wide gesturing to the surrounding area, “And yet here I am. Free as a bird.”

Stiles gathered his books keeping an eye on Peter. He truly didn’t trust Peter at all.

He sighed, “Stiles I never killed you when I was the alpha, and I don’t plan on it now. Why don’t we go get some more coffee and I can explain everything.” 

Stiles snorted, “yeah okay. More like so you can kill me. No thanks Peter.” With that he turned and sprinted away.

Leaving Peter alone again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Stiles accepts Peter's return... sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, but college and allergies got in the way. I wrote most of this while sick so I don't really care for this chapter all that much. I just needed to get Stiles's freak out, out of the way. I do hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading !

Stiles paced the floor in his bedroom dialing Derek’s number repeatedly. Eventually sourwolf will give in and answer his call.

Seeing Peter that afternoon freaked him out.

It’s been a long time; never long enough for Stiles, but the man was still just as scary as when he tried to murder them all.

Sure now Stiles had mastered most weapons all thanks to Chris. He could defend himself quite well now, but Peter’s on a different level of scary though. He’s got brains and power, a deadly combination when in the possession of a supernatural. Especially deadly for a supernatural creature as crazy as zombiewolf.

“What do you want Stiles,” Derek growled finally picking up?

“Peter escaped Eichen house,” Stiles screamed into the phone.

There was a long silence from the other end. Stiles wondered if maybe Derek passed out from the shock.

“What? No hello?”

Stiles scoffed, “Did you not hear what I just said?  Peter sociopathic, serial killing, ex alpha, raised from the dead Hale is on the loose. Round up the troops, sound the alarm with your wolfy howl, Derek do something other than roll your eyes so hard I can hear them through the phone!”

Derek barked out a laugh, “Stiles calm the fuck down.  It’s perfectly fine. Peter didn’t escape from Eichen house. They called me yesterday to remind me he was being released.”

“And you didn’t believe him being released is important enough for the rest of us to know,” Stiles interrupted. “Come on Derek I know you’re getting on up there in years. What in dog years you must be almost two hundred and ten, but nobody forgets something like this.”

“I’m ripping your throat out with my teeth the next time I see you asswipe. He’s been released and there is nothing we can do about it.”

With that Derek hung up.

Stiles plopped down in a chair rubbing his hands through his hair. There must be some mistake.

A monster like Peter should never see the light of day again.

They left him almost two years ago in very capable hands. Stiles thought he would never be face to face with him again. Stiles shot Scott a text.

**To Scott: Get your ass to the house asap**

**To Stiles: Why?**

**To Scott: Just get your alpha ass here. Bring your children too.**

 

Next he called his father. Sheriff Stilinski would be able to check with Eichen house about Peter.

“What do you want son? I’m kinda busy,” he answered on the first ring.

Loud noises were coming from somewhere in the background suggesting a busy workday for the sheriff’s department.

“I need you to call Eichen. They’ve made a huge mistake.”

“Let me stop you right there. Is this about Peter being released from Eichen house?”

Stiles starred at the phone dumbfounded, “yeah, how did you know he was a free wolf?”

“Eichen house called me yesterday. Gave us a heads up about him being released since Deputy Parrish and I are both well informed on the supernatural. Figured we could keep an eye on him.”

“For the second time tonight I’m going to ask someone. And you didn’t think Peter’s release was important enough to tell me,” his voice went up several octaves.

“Calm down son. I’ve been assured that he is capable of being a fully functional member of society.”

“Hold the fuck up Dad.”

“Language son.”

 “Whatever, look we are talking about the same Peter Hale right?”

“Yes we are,” Sheriff Stilinski sighed heavily, “Now I have some other business that needs tending. Don’t worry about him Stiles, and have a good night.”

 

Scott and his young beta’s showed up moments later. Liam was still a firm member of the pack.

In the last year Scott has bitten two other teens, a young girl named Sarah that often reminded them all of Erica. Stiles and Scott had been driving late one night when they witnessed her car swerving off the road.

Her Honda had been completely crushed by the tree, wrapped around it. Scott reached her first finding a faint pulse.

Ambulances never would have arrived in time, so left with only one other option Scott bit her. Fortunately her will to live made her body accept the bite.

The other beta a young man named Will was a patient of Melissa’s at the hospital. She introduced them hoping the two boys might be some comfort. He suffered from leukemia and the outcome looked grim.

Scott and Stiles spent a lot of time with him during their down time. After a couple of months Will’s treatments stopped working, and Doctors gave him six months. Scott bit him without hesitation, and the boy has been “missing” ever since that night.

“It’s about damn time,” Stiles pushed himself out of the chair as Will shoved his way inside.

“We stopped for food,” Liam said around a mouthful of curly fries.

Scott snatched the bag from him; digging through it he found a carton of curly fries and handed them to Stiles.

“What’s so important you had us stop patrol?”

“Forget patrol. Peter is out of Eichen house. They released him earlier today.”

All three betas stiffened taking an instinctive step towards their alpha growling softly.

“Peter? As in sociopathic Peter Hale,” Sarah’s eyes flashed gold with worry, or fear.

Scott’s eyes glowed red in reassurance, “If they released him its no big deal.”

Stiles’s mouth fell open, “No big deal!” He flailed about throwing his arms wildly, “No big deal that the sociopath who has tried killing us not once but twice has been released. What the fuck is wrong with you Scott?”

“Yes, its no big deal. We’ve stopped Peter before surely we can do it again if the need arises. Whose up for some xbox,” Scott shoved Liam playfully.

The wolves bounded back down the stairs calling dibs on controllers.

“Seriously,” Stiles fell back on the bed, “he’s a murderer.”

“Let it go Stiles,” Scott shouted.

All the betas started singing “let it go” despite Scott’s moaning protest.

Stiles needed some air. He had a lot on his mind, and only one person that could honestly give him the answers he’s looking for… Peter. He shrugged on a jacket and crept downstairs. The wolves were so engrossed in the game they would never notice him leaving. Being comfortable made them let their guard down. Which is something that needs addressing next training session.

He slipped out the door closing it quietly behind him. Stiles walked briskly down the street.

If Peter still lived in the same place, and Stiles was sure he did, Peter’s house was not all that far from where they lived now. Stiles made his way downtown passed all the little shops closing for the night, and up to Peter’s front door.

He paused with his hand hovering over the door. Was he ready for this? What if Peter tried killing him? What was he even going to ask? The door swung wide open, and Stiles was greeted with bright blue eyes.

He jumped back tumbling off the stoop. He landed hard on his ass with a loud yelp.

Peter relaxed his eyes fading, “Sorry,” He cleared his throat, “I could hear someone outside my door. Thought it was more likely a hunter or something. Let me help you.” Peter extended his hand offering Stiles a hand up.

“I got it,” Stiles swatted his hand away. He brushed away invisible dirt and fixed Peter with a glare.

“Going to threaten everyone that sits outside your door?”

Peter snorted, “I didn’t threaten you. I merely flashed my eyes, and you pissed yourself.”

“Still an asshole I see,” Stiles mumbled.

Peter studied him for a moment. “Well what did you come here for? Did you just miss my witty banter?”

“Ha… ha. No I came to find out why you’re roaming free. Instead of chained up.”

“Do you think about me chained up a lot Stiles,” Peter grinned?

“First of all gross,” Stiles flipped him off.

Peter groaned, “Before you go off on a tangent allow me to offer you a seat.” Peter motioned inside his house.

“Yeah no way in hell am I going in there with you.”

“Fine. Where do you want to do this?”

“The diner on fifteenth?”

“Sure,” Peter reached around the door grabbing his jacket, “You’re driving though.”

He ignored Stiles protest as he made his way over to the jeep and hopped inside.

 

*************

Peter stirred his coffee silently; the noise of his spoon clanking in the cup the only sound between them. He was choosing to ignore Stiles’s annoying slurping on his milkshake, and his grotesque dipping of his fries in the shake. Peter was feeding the boy’s curly fry addiction.

Uncomfortable silence kept passing between them grating on Peter’s nerves. “I guess you want me to start?”

“That would be nice,” Stiles crossed his arms.

“All right. I spent almost two years in Eichen house. The first couple of months I plotted the death of every single supernatural creature in Beacon Hills.”

Stiles leaned back in his seat away from Peter. “Calm down, you all ready know you were never on the list.”

“Anyway, finally I calmed down enough to begin my therapy sessions.” Peter took a swig of his warm coffee gathering his thoughts. He hasn’t been out long enough for a heartfelt conversation with anyone about his time on the inside.

Peter was not really sure how to handle this situation. He is dealing with a tactless Stiles so he might as well rip the band-aide off.

“We talked a lot about my family dying, and the murders I committed. They focused mostly on my anger issues and my sociopathic tendencies. I’ve received medications,” Peter pulled a bottle out of his pocket. Giving it a shake he held it out for Stiles, “These have a certain type of wolfsbane infused with them. They help to balance out the hormones in my brain.”

Stiles snatched the bottle away from him giving it a once over. “Not sure you can open it. Its childproof.”

Stiles smirked as emptied the bottle in his hands. “hmm actual pills. I was expecting skittles or something.”

“If we’re being honest here I have more reasons for being scared of you than you do of me.”

“Why is that,” Stiles laughed.

“Because you helped kill me, and I assume if you’re still alive then by now you have picked up a hunter trick or two from Mr. Argent.” 

Stiles handed Peter’s pills back. Perhaps Peter could be trusted as a functioning member of Beacon Hill’s society. Plus the man was a walking dictionary about supernaturals. Chris knew lots, but there was no way he knew as much as Peter did.

“Okay, I accept your reintroduction in society. Fair warning though, Scott has built a nice pack, we hunt down monsters all the time. So if you try anything, we won’t hesitate to kick your ass,” he sucked down the last of his shake.

Peter flashed is blue eyes, “I wouldn’t expect any less. Now tell me how things have been for you Stiles? Are you still dating my daughter?”

Stiles went pale with the mention of Malia. A wave of sadness washed over him, the sorrowful scent filled Peter’s nostrils. “She was killed not long after we put you away.” Stiles turned his head away fighting off memories.

The pack was chasing down a harpy, and so were a group of hunters.  Both parties stumbled upon the harpy’s layer together. Instead of focusing on taking out a real monster the hunters tried killing the pack. Late at night in his dreams Stiles can still hear the gunshots that ended Malia’s life.

Peter inhaled his scent deeply feeling sorry for him, and a little sorry for himself. He had not been able to form a bond with Malia. News of her death didn’t shock Peter the way it should have as her father.

He reached across the table grabbing Stiles’s hand clasping them in his. “Stiles, I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah me too, but that’s the world we live in right,” he sniffled.

“And what about everyone else,” Peter tried changing subjects.

“Scott lives with me in an apartment. Liam’s still a part of our pack along with two other betas. Kira decided to study abroad for a semester in Japan. Lydia is amazing as usual, and even more stubborn. She won’t leave us so she can attend a university. Hate seeing all that brain and beauty go to waste. Speaking of her I should probably warn her about you.”

He pulled his hand free from Peter’s grasp. “It’s not been fun creeper wolf, and I need to get going.”

“You’re paying for my coffee right,” Peter smiled.

“Why would I do that?”

“Well because you spilled mine earlier this afternoon.”

Stiles smiled down at Peter. Without warning he picked up Peter’s cup and poured it out on him.

Peter jumped up wiping at his burning crotch frantically. “What was that for,” he shouted!

Stiles tossed a couple bills on the table, “Now we’re even. Have a good night.”

He left a very burned Peter sitting in the booth glaring at him as he left.


	3. Meeting in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for being so terribly slow with updating. Every time I sit down to write I get distracted, and I'm busy with school. Anyway I hope you enjoy and Happy Steter Week :)

Peter tossed and turned fighting the nightmares in his sleep. Sweat soaked through his sheets and dampened the mattress.

A soft growl slipped between snarled lips. Peter’s claws extended shredding the sheets where fists clenched them tightly.

Scenes from days past sped by, scenes of every bloody murder he’s committed.

Laura’s death played out several times, each time bloodier than the last. Peter fought for consciousness as Kate’s throat ripped open splattering blood all over the Hale house floor.

“Wake up Peter,” Stiles shouted tossing a Molotov cocktail.

He shot forward roaring, gasping for air. It burned his lungs as the sunlight shone brightly through his open window.

Peter stumbled from the bed and into the bathroom. He fumbled with a pill bottle, twisting the top off; Peter poured two into his hand swallowing them quickly. He looked at his reflection noting dark circles around dead blue eyes.

Its been two weeks since Peter left Eichen, and two weeks since he last had a full nights sleep.

Usually he wanders the city until around two or three in the morning before heading in for an hour of sleep, but it had been raining heavily last night. Instead Peter spent the evening watching movies fighting sleep as long as possible.

Turning on the cold water he stepped in letting it wash away the sweat. Peter stood in the tub shaking while his head rested against the tile. If he kept this up for much longer his body was going to give out from exhaustion.

Maybe we will die peacefully then. The pack would make his passing a national holiday. He surprisingly chuckled at the thought. Peter began slowly washing his body, he imagined himself scrubbing away each death.

He turned up the heat rubbing his skin raw. When he was satisfied Peter turned off the water and began readying himself for another day alone. Two weeks of nothing but loneliness.

Even strangers on the street crossed to the other side to avoid walking by him. He glanced in the mirror again noting his thick wild looking beard. No reason to shave so he didn’t.

If not for his clean clothes someone might mistake him for the homeless.

Once dressed Peter quickly stepped outside pulling his jacket tighter.

Its been an unusually cold fall for Northern California this year.

Being too tired for a lot of walking Peter decided sitting on a park bench people watching was the best idea.

 

**********

Stiles gripped his backpack tighter bracing himself as the wind cut him through.

His face was going to be wind burnt after today.

Normally on his off days from school Stiles worked at the station filing papers and janitorial work whenever someone made a mess in a cell. Fortunately his father had given him some time off so that he could study.

Finding it hard to concentrate in the apartment with its many distractions Stiles decided on heading to the library. He was currently cursing every step of the way, each time the wind blew he cursed a little louder.

“You just had to save gas and fucking walk didn’t ya,” he gritted his teeth.

Stiles looked out across the park watching some children play football.

What he wouldn’t give to go back in time to those days. Hell he would settle for a few years ago when they were completely ignorant about the supernatural. He kept walking smiling at a couple that held hands as they walked through the park, and then he saw him.

Peter sat leaned back on the bench, watching people pass by.

“Probably picking out his next victim,” Stiles mind supplied.  

He looked exhausted with dark circles under his eyes, and he looked just plain sad.

For some reason Stiles he found himself walking towards Peter.

Later on Stiles was going to blame this all on his subconscious making him procrastinate.

Nearing Peter he could see the man looked even worse the closer he moved.

A scraggly beard was currently taking over his face.

“Wow Peter. You look like you’ve been rode hard and put out wet to dry,” Stiles grinned.

Peter’s gaze snapped away from the crowded park. He jumped a little making Stiles laugh.

“I’m sorry did I scare the guy with heightened senses?”

“I w-was just… focused on something else is all.”

Stiles dropped his bag taking a seat next to Peter. Peter moved farther away from him.

“Hey I took a bath this morning thank you very much.”

Peter snorted, “What do you want Stiles?

” “What? Can’t a guy stop to catch up with an old friend, “he punched Peter on the arm giving a nervous laugh.

Peter looked down where Stiles had hit him and then back up to Stiles with a raised eyebrow. 

“Forgive me for being a little wary about you stopping for a chat. The last time we spoke I ended up with a lap full of coffee. Besides we’ve never really been friends.”

Stiles felt his face heat up, he squeezed the back of his neck, “Yeah maybe I was a bit of an ass.”

“Maybe,” Peter huffed, “You were an ass of epic proportions.”

“O-kay okay I was an asshole. Now that we have clarified my asshole tendencies can we move on?”

Peter shrugged turning his attention back to people walking in the park.

Stiles took his chance of being so close and observed Peter better.

He looked thin, fragile almost. Which is something werewolves were not. His beard desperately needed to be trimmed, food particles hung in the lower half, and a haircut might not be such a bad idea.

The fire in his blue eyes long fizzled out from apparently sleepless nights.

“Despite my natural instincts for survival. I’m going to ask,” he paused gauging Peter’s reactions. He seemed all ready bored with Stiles.

“How are you feeling Peter? You don’t really look well.”

Again Peter shrugged only this time he turned his face away from Stiles.

**********

He could see Stiles fidgeting beside him. Even with the silent treatment he stayed beside Peter casually surveying the park too.

Peter sighed heavily shifting even farther away hoping his message came across.

There was not anything he cared to share with the boy, the boy certainly didn’t care about him anyway. He would just sit here until Stiles grew bored with him. Eventually he will leave.

Although, perhaps it could be a good thing to unload his problems on someone.

 Word vomit took control of Peter’s mouth and before he could stop himself he blurted out, “I haven’t slept in the last two weeks because nightmares ravage my sleep, or really eaten anything for that matter.”

Peter rolled his head to the side and starred at Stiles through dead eyes.

They still sent shivers down his spine. He watched Stiles throat as he swallowed deeply a part of him enjoyed the scent of fear wafting his way.

“What kind of nightmares?”

Peter stiffened trying to look anywhere but at Stiles. “I-I usually dream about the people I’ve murdered.”

That should send him running for the hills.

Stiles paused for a moment gathering his thoughts. When he spoke again his voice was a lot kinder, “I know what that’s like. After my possession I spent several nights reliving everything. Sometimes I wasn’t so sure I was dreaming. It felt real at times. Like the blood soaking my hands was actually real.”

“Its not pleasant,” Peter agreed. He felt bad that someone like Stiles was able to relate so well to him.

“I don’t sleep at night, can barely eat, and then I spend my days aimlessly wandering around town. I’m pathetic now,” Peter finished with a laugh coated in self -loathing.

 

 

**********

His laugh made Stiles’s stomach churn, and he felt a wave of sadness wash over him.

The man before him is not the once great alpha… ex alpha Peter Hale.

He looked so frail that even Stiles could kick his ass in a fight.

“How about we go for a walk, and grab a bite to eat.” Stiles put on his friendliest smile hoping it didn’t come across as creepy.

“You sure you want to be seen gallivanting around with the town psycho?”

“I really don’t care what people think.”

“Two weeks ago you were ready to have me thrown back in Eichen house and now you want to stroll through the park with me?”

Peter had a minor point.

Stiles was terrified at seeing him again. There was a small part of him that still doubted his release, but everyone else didn’t seem bothered by it. Stiles considered that maybe he had slightly overreacted the night of the coffee incident.

“Well its not like you have anybody else to hangout with, and I am a master procrastinator for school work. Technically you would be helping me out as well. So what’s it going to be psycho-wolf?”

Peter growled, “Only if you never call me that again.”

“All right deal Mr. Touchy. No need to get all defensive ,” Stiles grinned.

Peter stood up shoving him face first off the bench. “Come on you brat. Lets get going. I’m all ready starving.”

Stiles glared from his spot on the ground, but he gave himself a mental high five.

Peter had just said he was hungry. That was an early victory for him.

A little weird that he even cares about Peter, but the guy looks a mess and nobody is taking care of him.

Eichen house made him a little saner, but they didn’t completely heal him.

Stiles remembers the nightmares as if they were yesterday.

He can relate with how Peter feels.

Without Malia’s help Stiles may have never come around again.

Peter needed help, and for some unknown reason Stiles felt compelled to do just that.


	4. Awkward beginnings

Peter walked side-by-side, almost brushing shoulders, with Stiles through the park.

He tipped his head back for a better view of the trees in all their fall glory.

This was completely uncomfortable. How do you make small talk with someone once you have tried killing their friends, and he did help kill you?

Honestly Peter preferred the snarky quips to this awkward silence.

Hell, give him a lap full of coffee over this. Maybe he could casually stroll away without Stiles noticing.

Stiles gave a low whistle as he tipped his head back too following Peter’s gaze. “The trees are gorgeous this time of year.”

“mmm,” Peter hummed in agreement. “My favorite time of the year. Well it was before the fire.”

“Why is that?”

“I love the smell of it, mostly the smell of bonfires. Its usually not this cold. There are just so many things I enjoyed about it.”

“Well why cant you enjoy it now,” Stiles pushed?

Peter halted in his steps looking at him with sadness, “because I have nobody to enjoy it with.”

Once again Peter’s filter didn’t shut him up. It was one thing admitting why he looked so terrible, but another to confess his loneliness. He’s showing all of his weaknesses to Stiles.

Peter bit down on his tongue as a way of keeping himself quiet.

“My father gave me the day off today. Said I needed study time,” Stiles thankfully changed the subject.

“What are you majoring in?” Peter sidestepped a boy running towards them.

“Criminal psychology.”

“Interesting. What do you plan on doing with that?”

“Well obviously profiling, but id like to also work as an advisor. Tell them how to proceed in an investigation.”

“Sounds like something you would be great at,” Peter smiled.

Stiles blushed at the unexpected compliment from Peter.

The wolf never did things like that.

He was all sass and insults not smiles with compliments.

Unfortunately his kind words only made this a thousand times more awkward.

They have never been close or really talked about anything outside of the supernatural. He scrambled around in his brain trying to think of something else to keep Peter entertained.

Just then Peter’s stomach gave a loud rumble.

“How about we grab some lunch?”

“I’d like that,” Peter grinned.

Stiles heart gave a small stutter as Peter’s smile spread across his face. He ignored it steering Peter towards downtown. There was a new pizza restaurant he’s been dying to try.

“You like pizza right?”

Peter shrugged his shoulders, “I eat just about anything.”

 

*******

“As he’s falling out of the tree Derek’s shorts catch on a branch and he slips right out of them. He fell to the ground naked form the waist down in front of our guest,” Peter laughed his whole belly shaking.

Stiles tried his best, but coke still squirts from his nose burning his nostrils.

Peter’s been telling several of the most embarrassing Derek moments to date.

They’ve been laughing for at least forty-five minutes now.

“I swear since that day he’s never worn shorts again,” He wiped away a tear from his eye.

Stiles sat back wiping at his nose as he checked the time.

Shit! He’s been here with Peter way longer than he meant to be.

At first when a family had requested to move booths because of Peter he tried to leave. Stiles convinced him to stay and now here they are three hours later.

Things have gone surprisingly better at the restaurant than they had at the park. Peter loved the same kind of pizza he did and they cleared the table in twenty minutes.

Well Stiles devoured the pizza, Peter only had two slices.

Which seemed to be an improvement for him.

Stiles doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s had more fun with Peter than he has in a long time.

Listening to all of his old tales about the Hales, especially ones about Derek, put a smile on his face. It also helped keep Peter’s mind distracted from his troubles. Over the last few hours Stiles has seen a small glint of light back in his eyes.

“I hate to end our fun, but I promised the pack a movie night. I need to get home and cook something for the bottomless pits, “ his face fell, “and I still have some grocery shopping to do.”

 

Peter’s heart dropped in his stomach. He was not ready to be alone again, at least not right now.

Later tonight Peter will be alone suffering silently in his misery, but he wants to spend a little longer with company.

Stiles has done an excellent job of keeping his mind busy.

He hates saying this. Kills him to say it, but today with Stiles has been bearable.

Not wanting this day to be over Peter blurted out, “How about I help you shop and cook? I know buying for those bottomless pits can really do some damage on your wallet. Don’t even get me started on cooking. Usually they have it all eaten before you can blink.”

Peter mentally slapped himself in the face for rambling.

Peter’s spent a few hours with the boy and he’s picking up on some of his habits.

“You want to help me shop,” Stiles eyed Peter with confusion?

“I’ll help you shop and cook,” Peter corrected him.

He nervously watched Stiles thinking over his offer.

It was a little brash of him the way he basically invited himself for pack movie night, but hopefully Stiles would not mind.

“All right sounds like fun. Lets pay and get out of here.”

Peter whipped out his credit card, “My treat.”

 

*******

“Pass me the condensed milk,” Peter held is hand out while reading the ingredients.

Stiles tossed him the can admiring the way he caught it without even looking at it.

He had a love hate relationship with werewolf reflexes.

Peter has been so much help this evening, what he really means by that is the wolf has done all the work. He bought the groceries, prepared dinner, made snacks for during the movie, and now Peter is preparing several different pies for dessert.

All Stiles had to do was pick out the movies.

The night has continued getting better. No longer did they sit in an awkward silence, but talked about any and everything.

Stiles is more than amazed at how well he warmed up to Peter.

Just yesterday they were complete strangers even after knowing one another for some time now.

“Peter I never knew you cooked so well.” 

“You never asked,” he finished his pie and placed it in the oven.

“Gotta bake for twenty-five minutes. Then everything will be finished,” Peter smiled.

Stiles heart skipped a beat making Peter turn his head to the side. “You okay Stiles?”

Peter stepped forward placing a hand on his chest increasing Stiles’s heart rate.

“Your heart is beating really fast. Are you having a panic attack?”

Stiles’s mouth felt dry his words failed to leave his lips.

“Hey look at me. Stiles look at me and focus on breathing.”

He’s not having a panic attack, but Stiles forced himself to look at Peter. What the hell is going on?

“No, I’m fine.”

Peter squinted his eyes at him trying to hear the lie.

“No really I’m fine,” Stiles half smiled.

Stepping back he slowly removed his hand, “My apologies. I remembered you use to have panic attacks so I thought… Never mind… Sorry.”

Before he could assure Peter he did nothing wrong the doorbell rang causing Stiles to jump. Saved by the bell.

“Looks like the pack is here. Guess Scott left his keys again.”

He rushed towards the door thankful for Scott’s perfect timing.

Stiles flung open the door, “Hey buddy.”

Scott looked past him with red eyes. “Why is Peter in our house?”

Shit. “Uh I can explain.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Pack Bonding Night

Stiles grabbed Scott’s wrist roughly dragging him past snarling betas. He elbowed Liam in his chest when a growl slipped out. Stiles pointed firmly at the younger betas, “Be nice, or so help me I will poison you both with wolfsbane.”

He slammed the door behind him stepping outside.

“Okay so I know it’s a little weird for Peter to be in our house baking.”

“A little weird,” Scott yelled! “Stiles, barely two weeks ago you were scared of the guy, you wanted him dead or back in Eichen, and now I come home to find him playing Betty Crocker in our kitchen.”

Stiles flinched back. Saying he wanted Peter dead was a little over dramatic. He might have wished for him to be imprisoned again, but not dead.

“Scott you’re being a little over dramatic don’t you think? And can you be a little quieter. He has super hearing just like you,” Stiles hissed.

Scott threw his hands around wildly making a choking sound. Any other time it would have been funny, but Stiles was going to try and convince him Peter should stay.

“Yes, I was afraid of him, but Scott when I saw him today sitting in the park all alone wasting away on that bench.”

He looked away from Scott hoping his emotions were not getting the best of him. “Look man, he needs help. I’ve seen enough people die around here, and Id like to help Peter if I can, even if he has tried killing us in the past. You said so yourself that maybe he’s changed.”

Stiles worried the bottom of his lip as he waited on Scott’s decision. He’s the pack alpha and he decides who can be in his house. “All right. He can stay for pack movie night. He did cook most of the food for us. Hey if it taste better than what you make Peter can just take your place.”

Scott turned around and headed back inside with Stiles scrambling after him.

 

 

*******

Peter had most definitely not been listening to every word that Scott and Stiles said.

So what if he did?

They were talking about him after all. Therefore an invasion of privacy was perfectly acceptable in Peter’s eyes.

He ignored the Beta’s all stalking around the living room going out of their way to avoid getting near him. Peter thought about flashing his eyes or something to spook them, but then they might all attack him.

He was in no condition to fight three betas. Besides everyone knows their noble hearted alpha would jump in to protect his babies. Peter was caught between admiring that trait of Scott’s or barfing.

However, he’s currently a little shocked by Stiles actions. The boy sounded genuinely concerned for his well being. He’s not a charity case, Stiles actually cares about him in a small way.

It leaves Peter with a weird unsettling feeling in his gut. One he’s not sure he likes. Years have passed with Peter being the lone wolf, and now someone is attempting to help him.

Don’t hold it against him if he finds this absolutely weird. Yet, a small part of Peter that’s been buried deep down inside him actually adores Stiles for being the first person in a long time to actually give a damn about him.

“How about we go ahead and start on dinner while they finish up outside?” Peter turned towards the kitchen.

“Did you really kill your niece just to be an alpha,” blurted out the young girl.

Peter smiled softy at her the scent of fear an anxiety coming off of her in waves. “Yes, I did kill my own niece. In my defense though I was currently out of my mind.”

Liam snorted, “he’s always out of his mind.”

Peter fought back a growl. “I spent some time in Eichen house being rehabilitated. You have nothing to fear. I can assure you of that.”

“You pretended everything was fine the last time, and then tried killing our alpha,” the boy finally spoke up.

Peter shrugged his shoulders, “what’s done is done. Technically you wouldn’t even have an alpha if it were not for me. Therefore you,” he pointed at Sara, “would have died in that car wreck. Her eyes flashed golden but she made no move. “And you would have died in that hospital bed. If not for me none of you would be alive.”

Three sets of golden eyes flashed towards him each one accompanied with low growling.

Peter began backing up until his legs bumped the chair. Where they actually going to attack him right here in the apartment?

“Hey! What did I say about playing nice,” Stiles walked in grabbing the newspaper he swatted Liam on the nose.

Peter stifled the laughter threatening to bubble over at Stiles punishing Liam like an actual dog.

He grabbed the other boy by his ear and shoved him at Scott, “I’m sorry we thought they were house broken, but you know how stubborn puppies can be.”

Peter shook his head,” Its perfectly fine. I was just reassuring them that I’m no longer a threat.”

Scott’s eyes flashed red, “He’s a guest in our house. Be nice, and treat him with some respect.”

Again Peter was surprised. Scott had never been much of an enforcer, but it looks like he has grown into his alphaness just fine.  “Lets forget about it and eat dinner,” Peter tried defusing some of the tension.

They all piled into the living room with their plates loaded with food. Peter had prepared enough for two armies, which would barley is enough to feed this small pack of werewolves.

As he walked into the living room Peter suddenly felt lost. Where was he going to sit?

He didn’t exactly fit in with this pack.

Reading his mind Stiles scooted over in the love seat, “Come sit with me,” he said around a mouthful of food.

Thankful for the save Peter took his seat. He sat admiring how the betas thoroughly enjoyed the meal he had prepared.

“I’m glad to see that my culinary skills are still as sharp as ever.”

Forks clattered to the plates as each beta stopped eating.

“You cooked this food,” Liam looked down at his food in disgust, “It’s not poisoned is it?”

“Liam,” Stiles started but Peter interrupted, “No if I planned on killing you I’d make it a little more than poisoning you.”

He slipped a bite of food into his mouth grinning at the betas, “eat up kiddos.”

“You know for a murderer you can actually cook pretty well,’” Sarah smiled at him.

Peter chuckled looking at Stiles, “I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“That’s the best you will be able to get from her. In a way she’s like Erica, and man do we love her for it,” Stiles stood up going for the DVDs, “All right what are we watching tonight?”

Peter grinned as the betas and Scott all shouted different answers.

 

 

*******

Stiles stood facing Peter outside his door. It was just after two in the morning, and all of the betas were fast asleep.

He fought back a yawn, “Peter are you sure you don’t want to spend the night? Its late, and as you can see we have people randomly sleeping here all the time.”

“No thanks. I’ve taken up enough of your time today. Thanks for letting me tag along.”

Peter shoved his hands deep in his pockets bracing for the cold.

Stiles reached out pulling him back, “Wait a minute Peter. I never thought I’d utter these words to you. But I actually had a really good time with you today. We… We should do it again. If you’d like to that is.”

He shifted from foot to foot nervously starring at anything but Peter.

If he had been he would have seen Peter’s jaw almost hit the floor. Someone actually enjoyed spending time with him?

“Y-yeah. I’d like that,” he smiled brightly.

Stiles visibly relaxed releasing his breath. “Good. Let me see your phone.”

Peter fumbled with his cell handing it over to Stiles. “I’m giving you my number so that you can just text or call me whenever you want to hang out again.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Peter asked?

“Sounds like a plan,” Stiles gave the phone back, “good night Peter. Let me know when you get home.”

“Good night Stiles.”

 


	6. Football Rivalry

Peter’s finger hovered over the call button inches from connecting him to Stiles.

He’s acting like a child in middle school.

Since when did he ever become nervous over something as silly as making a phone call?

Two football tickets sat on the counter glaring up at him. They were for the USC VS UCLA game.

Peter’s been a season ticket holder for the Trojans since he graduated way back in the day.

After the fire he missed several seasons and feared he may never get back on the list.

Fortunately the Athletic director was a friend of his, and he was able to get his seats back.

Fifty-yard line in the middle section, these seats were the perfect place for viewing the game.

However, Peter’s not been a fan of braving large crowds alone since receiving treatment at Eichen.

Its kind of ironic that he, a once outgoing, cocky, werewolf now shied away from people.

However, Peter really wants to see this football game. He’s always enjoyed college football and its been entirely too long since Peter’s been to a game.

Peter hopes that Stiles enjoys football.

He pressed call and holds his breath while the phone is ringing.

Stiles picks up on the third ring, “hey Peter,” he answered cheerily.

Peter felt his lips spread in wide a grin at the sound of Stiles’s voice.

“Hello,” Stiles drug at the word, “Are you there Peter? Is this a butt dial?”

Peter snapped out of his daze, “Hey Stiles. What are you doing?”

“I’m reading over my study guide. Bored out of my mind. What about you?”

“Well then consider me your knight in shining armor cause I’m about to rescue you.”

“How do you plan on doing that?”

“I have tickets to the USC VS UCLA game. Would you like to go with me?”

Peter heard the sound of Stiles heartbeat picking up with excitement.

“Hell yeah! When do we leave?”

Again Peter smiled at the excitement in Stiles’s voice, “I’ll pick you up in ten.”

“Pick me up in what?” “I do have a car asshole,” Peter laughed, “Now get ready.”  

 

*******

Peter pulled to the curb outside Stiles’s house ten minutes later. He was decked out in USC gear from head to toe. Peter considered painting his face, but didn’t know if Stiles was ready for that kind of crazy. He honked his horn, “Come on Stiles,” Peter yelled.

Stiles slipped out the door with a grin on his face that Peter mirrored.

Until he saw how Stiles was dressed.

Like Peter he too had on his team’s gear. Unfortunately he was wearing blue and gold. A jersey practically swallowed him whole. His smile crinkled the “Go UCLA” under his eyes.

Peter’s face fell as he took in all of Stiles. This was going to be an interesting day.

Stiles's face fell too as he opened the car door. “Oh you have got to be kidding me. Your a Trojans fan?”

“A fan? I’m an alumnus. I bleed cardinal and gold.”

Stiles laughed, “You graduated from there? What did you major in?”

Peter steered away from the curb, “I’m actually an architect.”

“Wow. Do you have any buildings around here?”

Peter shook his head no, “None here, but I designed several banks in LA, a few businesses, a restaurant, and several houses all over California.”

Stiles whistled, “Wow you have quite the resume.”

“Yeah. Anyway why did you make such a horrible decision to be a bruins fan? Please tell me you’re not planning on going there.”

Stiles gave him the evil eye, and Peter laughed at him.

“My mother actually graduated from UCLA.”

Peter cringed at the wave of sadness that washed over Stiles before quickly vanishing; “Hi I’m Peter and sometimes I put my foot in my mouth.”

Stiles gave him a small half smile, “Its okay. Today is all about shit talking. Like how you guys are ranked number twenty-four out of twenty-five right now. While we are sitting in eleventh,” Stiles exchanged his grin or a smirk.

“Ranked nineteenth in the college playoff poll thank you very much.

“USC will be out of the rankings after they get that ass beat today.”

Peter slammed on the brakes swerving to the side. Stiles let out a yelp as he covered his eyes. The car came to a stop on the side of the road. “Talk of USC losing is blasphemy in this car. Get out and walk”

Stiles gripped his chest tightly as his heart tried pounding out of it.

Peter leaned over him brushing up against his beating heart and unlocked the door.

“Go on get out.”

Stiles frowned down at the man almost laying his lap. “You almost killed us for ‘blasphemy’ talk?”

“I take my football seriously,” Peter shrugged.

“Fine I promise not to say anything bad for the rest of the car ride.”

Peter’s eyes gleamed to life, “Good boy.”

*******

Stiles’s jersey made him stick out like a sore thumb in a sea of red.

He had no idea that Peter was going to be a USC fan. Let alone someone who held season tickets in the midst of all these crazy ass fans.

They had found their seats earlier leaving blankets, and jackets (its been an usually cold fall and all of California is suffering); Peter and Stiles headed off to the concession stands. Anything he had thought about getting, Peter bought for him.

He argued that he was perfectly capable of buying his own food, but Peter kept saying “my treat.”

Now back in their seats Stiles felt a little anxious about wearing his bruins jersey. Most fans in sports have respect for the other team, but occasionally you do have the one drunk who has to start a fight.

Peter wouldn’t let anything happen to him though would he?

Stiles felt the all ready angry glares coming his way before kick off. He was definitely going to be in for a long night.

He had hoped the cold would keep some of the Trojan fans away, but no such luck.

The coin toss favored the Bruins and Stiles braced himself as the crowd around him booed. Peter leaned over whispering in his ear, “I don’t recall anyone around me being this rough looking,” he paused glaring at one particular spectator, “or annoying.”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, “I’m sure you will be just as annoying when we start kicking your ass,” he winked at Peter.

 

*******

The stadium around him thundered in boos and screams at the referee. Bruins had just gone up by another touchdown widening the point gap to a significant amount.

They were only in the second quarter and UCLA was ahead 35-0. Things were getting out of hand fast all around him.

Several people had all ready told him he should go fuck himself.

Stiles just smiled politely back scooting closer to Peter.

He could feel Peter tensing up beside him as the Bruins succeeding in going for two instead of taking the point after.

Suddenly a cold liquid splashed across Stiles’s back and a cup bounced off of his head.

“Go the fuck home you bruins faggot.”

He stumbled forward briefly knocked off balance by the cup hitting his head grabbing onto the seat in front of him.

Stiles turned to face his assailant, but the growl erupting from Peter as his eyes turned their piercing blue stopped him.

He yanked the man down from the row behind them slamming his fist into his jaw at the same time.

The man let out a startled yelp grasping for Peter’s arms in attempt to free himself.

He swung a gloved hand at Peter who stopped it easily smirking before giving it a squeeze.

Stiles cringed at the sound of breaking bones as Peter forced the man down onto his knees.

Peter’s fist connected with his nose snapping the guy’s head backwards. He raised his hand to strike again, Stiles leapt into action. Stiles grabbed his hand holding on for dear life.

“Peter stop, stop,” he shouted over the crowd! Peter instantly dropped his hold letting the man go.

“He threw a drink at you,” Peter tried defending his actions.

Noticing the crowd all starring at them Stiles stepped forward covering Peter’s electric blue eyes, “I know he did, but I think he’s learned his lesson. Besides everyone is watching us.”

He felt eyelashes flutter against his palm as Peter closed his eyes. His chest heaved as he took in several deep breaths trying to calm down. Stiles slowly removed his hand, “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to leave the game.”

“Where are we going to go?”

Peter opened his eyes they were back to normal, “I know somewhere we can finish the game.” He pulled Stiles a long behind him through the angry crowd.

 

*******

Peter handed Stiles a cup of hot chocolate as he wrapped the blanket around both of them.

They had moved up towards the top of the stadium where several empty seats were located.

Apparently the cold had deterred some fans. He greedily sipped on the warm delicious liquid.

Peter smiled at him taking a sip of his own hot chocolate. “It’s a little bit colder up here, but at least from here nobody can throw a drink on you. I’m sorry about that.”

Stiles snuggled closer to Peter, “Its okay. I mean you guys are getting your ass stomped. I’d be upset too.”

Peter growled his chest rumbling almost in a purr at Stiles.

“Don’t make me throw you back down there with the hoodlums. They will tear you apart.”

Stiles laughed heartily making Peter smile.

They watched the rest of game cuddled up to one another drinking hot chocolate.

Stiles continued snuggling impossibly closer and aggravating Peter about his team’s soon to be defeat.

Despite the idiot trying to ruin his evening Stiles enjoyed himself more than the last time he and Peter spent time together.

 

*******

The ride back was uneventful after Stiles gave up serenading Peter eventually falling asleep in the passenger seat. Peter drove mostly in silence only listening to the steady slow thump of Stiles’s heart.

He thought over the night gripping the steering wheel tightly as he got to the fight. Peter has no clue what came over him. One second he was watching the game, and then he saw Stiles being soaked with beer.

It enraged him beyond his control, almost scaring him just like all the people watching them. Luckily Stiles intervened saving him from killing the man right there in the stadium.

Which was another scary fact for Peter.

He’s been through the rehab and takes medicine. That was the first homicidal thought Peter’s experienced since leaving Eichen.

He wishes he could say there was no way he would have killed the man, but in order to protect Stiles he would have.

A million times over. The wolf side of Peter recognized the man as a threat that needed to be eliminated.

He pulled up outside of Stiles apartment gently shaking him awake.

“Stiles, Stiles wake up. We made it back home.”

Stiles opened his eyes giving Peter a groggy smile. “Hmm? What? We’re all ready home? That was quick,’’ Stiles wiped his hands across his eyes.

“Yeah goes a lot faster when you’re sleeping and not singing,” Peter smirked.

Stiles shot him a bird, “my singing is awesome.”

“Whatever you say to help yourself sleep at night, Peter grinned.

“Oh bite me rover. I’d love to stay out here snarking one another all night, but my bed is calling my name.”

Peter stopped him from exiting the car, “wait a second.”

He leaned over the console taking his thumb and wiping off chocolate from Stiles’s mouth. “ Had a little bit of hot chocolate left over. Now you can go in,” Peter said starring into his eyes.

Stiles didn’t move he was transfixed by Peter’s gaze. “Its late. Why don’t you come in and stay the night?”

Peter glanced down at the clock, breaking whatever spell he had on Stiles.

“I’ll be fine. Go on inside.”

“Thanks for inviting me tonight. I had a lot of fun.”

“Thanks for going with me,” Peter replied.

Stiles leaned back into the car placing his hand on Peter’s cheek, “also thanks for saving me tonight. Be careful going home.”

Peter leaned into the warmth of his palm, “I will be.”

He watched as Stiles disappeared into the apartment unaware of the yellow eyes watching them both from the shadows.


	7. Massacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is such a short update! Thank you all for your comments and kudos!

Loud sirens rushed past the window ripping Stiles from his deep slumber.

He rocketed up off the bed flailing onto the floor landing with a loud thud. Stiles pulled on a pair of pants and turned on his police scanner searching for where the sirens were headed.

Seconds later Scott stepped in the room shrugging on his t-shirt. “Finish getting ready your dad wants to see us. I’m sure it has to do with the ruckus going on outside. I swear every officer in Beacon Hills is on the scene,” Scott covered his ears as another siren wailed passing by.

Stiles threw on a shirt tussling his hair enough to be acceptable, and joined Scott downstairs.

“Think its something supernatural?”

Scott nodded, “yeah, I mean why else would he need us?”

“I don’t know but from the sounds outside I assume the National Guard is on its way anytime now.”

They stepped into the early morning sunlight squinting. Deputy Parrish pulled to the curb rolling his window down, “get in. Lydia is all ready there with Sheriff Stilinski.”

“If she found the body why didn’t she call us?”

Stiles climbed in the back with Scott pushing him to the far side.

“I’m not really sure she found them, more like stumbled upon the scene.”

“Lydia is a banshee she finds these things way before any of us ever do.”

Jordan turned the wheel sharply speeding down an alley slinging Stiles into Scott. “I don’t think she did this time. She happened to be passing by on her way to class. Got a weird feeling, stopped, and turned out to be right as usual.”

Stiles looked through the front windshield as they approached the scene. Cruisers surrounded the vicinity cutting off any entrance to the small store. People lined down the street behind yellow caution tape trying to see what was going on. News Reporters waited anxiously microphone in hand for the first glimpse of what was going on inside.

“How are we supposed to get in there with all of these people around?”

“You’re working today”, Jordan said handing them a camera and Beacon Hills Police Department shirts. “Today you’re apart of our CSI team.”

Stiles and Scott slipped past the caution tape barrier and moved towards the entrance.

“I can all ready smell it from here,” Scott wrinkled his nose with distaste, “I don’t think I’ve ever smelled this much blood.”

Stiles let out a choked cry as he took in the scene before him.

Several mangled bodies were strewn out across the blood soaked floor.

Each one brutally murdered and with a spiral carved into their right cheek.

A young woman with a knife through her throat was pinned to the wall with several other blades.

Body parts littered the floor as Scott stepped over them making his way towards Sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles attempted to follow him but stopped when he noticed the eviscerated body of a young man. His intestines used for a spiral lay out beside his bloody body.

Stiles began gagging at the sight and rushed for the door. He started throwing up as soon as his feet landed outside.

The nauseating odor had followed him outside filling his burning nostrils with a haunting scent. 

No longer having anything to empty his stomach of Stiles stayed bent over dry heaving.

He could barely hear someone calling out to him, “I’m okay dad,” he tried to say.

 

 

*******

Peter was out for his morning walk in an unusually cheerful mood.

Last night had been a great time, even if his team had been slaughtered by Stiles’s. Which he was sure to catch hell over every single day for the next year. 

Out of pure curiosity sirens pulled him away form his normal route.

Unless the supernatural was involved big things didn’t normally happen in Beacon Hills, and if he was correct that was the fifth police cruiser to drive by. Peter came upon a mass of people, and for once he was not the subject of everyone’s attention.

They were all too heavily focused on the scene before them. He politely pushed through the crowd making his way towards the front.

Peter’s hands landed on the tightly strung yellow tape as he leaned forward trying in vain to see what was happening inside. He could smell the blood from here so someone had obviously been murdered.

Stiles stumbled out spilling the contents of his stomach.

“Looks like we got a weak stomach detective on our hands,” an elderly lady sneered, “you would think the Sheriff’s on son would be able to handle a crime scene.”

Peter snarled at her as he dipped under the tape making his way to Stiles.

“Stiles! Stiles,” Peter shouted.

“I’m okay dad,” Stiles said between dry heaves.

Peter reached him and began rubbing his back gently, “Its me, Peter.” 

He faced the crowd again shouting, “Does anybody have some water?”

Someone rolled him a bottle as Peter ripped the end of his shirt.

He dampened the cloth in cold water before easing Stiles back onto the ground and washing off his face.

“You’re okay Stiles. You’re okay.”

Peter tried soothing him as he washed away the sweat.

“Peter it’s awful. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Don’t think about it right now. Have some water.”

Peter held the bottle for him and Stiles willingly drank it. “Just sip it.”

Sheriff Stilinski came outside with Lydia.

“Lydia, can you and Mr. Hale get Stiles out of here I don’t want him going back in there.”

“Sure thing Mr. Stilinski. My car is parked across the street.”

She stepped forward grabbing one of his arms and Peter clung to the other.

“I can take him from here. I’m perfectly capable of looking after Stiles,” she smiled tightly.

“Its not that I doubt your abilities Ms. Martin, but I'd really like to see Stiles home safely myself,” Peter pulled him.

“I said I can handle it,” Lydia gritted out pulling him back her way.

“I insist on helping,” Peter almost growled tugging Stiles again.

“Can you both stop you’re making me motion sick,” Stiles burped a little.

At once they stopped pulling on him.

Stiles smiled at Lydia, “He’s pretty stubborn I’d just let him accompany us if I were you.”

“Fine. But he rides in the back without saying a word.”

“Fair enough,” Peter agreed.

 

*******

Lydia watched Stiles disappear behind the bathroom door.

He was headed straight for the shower to wash away his sick. She marched past Peter and sat down on the loveseat.

Lydia’s mind was racing trying to process everything from the massacre to Peter being there and comforting Stiles. What’s his motive in all of this? Peter Hale does not take care of others unless he has something to gain from it.

Stiles has been spending a little time with him, but this just did not sound like the Peter, Lydia knew and loathed.

He had to be working some kind of angle. Lydia gave him a calculating goal hoping she would be able to see through his mask that he currently has on display for the world to see.

She pushed her hair back taking in a deep breath, “All right Peter. What the hell is going on?”

Peter’s head turned to the side, “What do you mean?”

“I mean what are you trying to get out of Stiles?”

Peter scoffed, “I don’t want anything.”

Lydia smirked, “Cut the shit Peter. We both know you’re not the kind of man to do these things out of the kindness of your heart.”

“I really don’t want anything from him other than his company. I was out for my morning stroll when I heard all the commotion, went to check it out myself and got there right, as Stiles was getting sick. Lydia I swear I don’t have any bad intentions here. I want nothing from him other than his company.”

Lydia continued starring at him as he finished.

Peter turned away from her judgmental glare busying himself with straightening the coffee table.

Lydia listened for the shower and hearing it still going continued, “For some unknown reason Stiles trust you. I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt for now, but mess up even once and I’ll have your testicles hanging from my rear view mirror like dice.”

Peter grinned up at here, “My testicles are rather large. They might weight down the mirror.”

 “And there’s the gross Peter we all hate,” Lydia stood up going to check on Stiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry this is so short, but I wanted to finally introduce Lydia to the story.


End file.
